<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close your eyes by mandobls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201704">close your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls'>mandobls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:((, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>of bravery and blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he senses it before he sees. </p><p>she’s always talkative during battle, making jokes and snarky remarks. he’s never said it aloud, but he thinks it keeps him sane. his partner, the love of his life, is brave, beautiful, and so strong. he couldn’t live without her. </p><p>but of course.</p><p>of <em>course</em>.</p><p>she’s silent through the comms he’d convinced her to set up. silent for <em>ages</em>. the fight isn’t the same without her voice, and he’s starting to get worried.</p><p>“what’s going on over there?” he demands, breathless from dodging a strike to the neck.</p><p><em>silence</em>.</p><p>he curses, knocking out the bounty hunter fighting him with the barrel of his rifle and rushes over to where he’d seen her fighting earlier. </p><p>there’s nobody there.</p><p>he calls her name, through the comms, out loud. and suddenly-</p><p>“din.” it’s a whisper, almost, through the comms. “i’m over here.”</p><p>the mandalorian spins, scanning the room, covered in rubble and piles of crumbled foundation, for heat signatures. he immediately locks in on one behind a stone column. he sprints over, finding her slumped over in a sitting position, back against the stone.</p><p>“hey,” she whispers, weakly raising her hand to wave.</p><p>and that’s when he sees it.</p><p>the gaping wound through her stomach, leaking blood too quickly.</p><p>“<em>fuck</em>,” he grits, dropping to his knees beside her. there’s a bounty hunter, throat slit, next to her, holding a saber covered in blood. her blood.</p><p>“i know, right?” she chuckles. “it goes right through me, too.”</p><p>tears are already gathering in his eyes. they have no medical supplies, and her skin is already discolored. he pulls her gently toward him, resting her head on his (most likely uncomfortable) lap.</p><p>“l- listen. i’m going to get you some help. theres a medical center not too far, i can-” her bloody hand comes up to rest on his beskar helmet.</p><p>“it’s okay, din. you won’t be able to save me.” he <em>sobs</em>, gloved hand resting against hers, other shakily stroking her blood-matted hair.</p><p>“you <em>can’t.</em> i can’t do this without you.” his head tilts to the sky, praying to anyone, <em>everyone</em> for someone to save his love’s life. she says nothing, just grips her wound tighter, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“din.” her voice is hoarse and shaky, and he looks down. he knows she’s going to say something heroic, brave. <em>it’s okay. i’ll be fine</em>- “i’m scared.”</p><p>he almost fucking <em>wails</em>, ready to cry that much harder, because <em>maker</em> he’s scared too. so <em>fucking</em> terrified of what he’ll do without her. but he can’t be. not when he’s relied on her for so long.</p><p>“it’s- it’s okay,” he croaks, voice trembling. “it’ll be alright, <em>cyar’ika</em>. clo- close your eyes. i’ll be there when you open them.” he has to say what she would. the <em>least </em>he can fucking do is that.</p><p>“pr- promise?” she whimpers. and he nods, as if nodding hard enough is enough to convince himself.</p><p>“yeah.”</p><p>“okay,” she says, pale lips parted, unfocused eyes searching for his. “i love you, din. i’ll see you.”</p><p>“i love you too,” he says, and it takes fucking <em>everything </em>to keep from breaking down right there. “i’ll see-” </p><p>her hand goes limp in his.</p><p>he doesn’t know how long he stays there, cold hand pressed against his helmet, just <em>sobbing</em> for his lost love.</p><p>the helmet modulates his raw voice, but it doesn’t stop the shake of his hands.</p><p>
  
</p><p>he stalks through the cantina, ignoring the wary stares he receives and beelining towards greef karga’s usual booth. he perks up as the bounty hunter approaches.</p><p>“ah, that was fast. did you catch them all?” karga seems to realize something, glancing at the streaks of red fingerprints across his helmet. “where’s your girlfriend?”</p><p>the mandalorian slams the tracking fobs on the table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>